


Jean’s Final Letter

by paku_no_da



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 04 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paku_no_da/pseuds/paku_no_da
Summary: Jean’s final letter before his departure. Jean x Reader
Relationships: Jean Kirstein & Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Jean’s Final Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This is to follow chapter 138 of the AOT/SNK manga. If you have not read it or if you do not want spoilers do not continue. This is fiction, I do not own any characters or storylines are they are credited to Hajime Isayama.

My love,

I have tried to write this countless times. I’ve crumpled these papers and tossed them as I start over, trying to piece together the correct words. The truth is, no words could actually be good enough for what I need to say.

By the time you’re reading this, I’ve already said goodbye to you. I’m sure our farewell was as bitter as it always is, it truly never gets any easier to part ways. Despite that, I’m sure it was filled with love. I’m sure I kissed your forehead as your tears streamed down your soft cheeks as always. I’m sorry for causing you so much grief.

You are my heart. My love for you runs deeper than any river, any ocean. You are the reason I go on and there is nothing I want more than a better world for you to live in - to grow old in with me. I am so irrevocably in love with you, your soul, your entire being. You are my sun, my moon, my stars. There is nothing I wouldn’t give to see you one last time.

This is the final goodbye. I am so sorry. Please know that there’s nothing you could have done to stop this. All I wanted in this life was peace, stability; however what I received is comparable to the opposite. With that being said, I have never regretted the path I chose. This life gave me you and I could have never asked for more. You are loved beyond imagination and my fire will continue to burn for you in the afterlife.

This is the end for us, that’s the scouts way. Til we say hello again.

With immense love,  
Jean


End file.
